


There Was A Bomb At This Wedding

by Written_prose_things



Series: Promise'Verse [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/M, I need more soft SnowBaz, M/M, No Beta, Penny and Shepard's wedding, Snow is soft for Baz, the boys discuss their vows, yes the title is from b99
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things
Summary: Simon and Baz discuss their vows, at Penny's wedding.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Promise'Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615396
Kudos: 61





	There Was A Bomb At This Wedding

Penny and Shepard's wedding reception is one that the Mages of Britain will remember for a long time. There are hundreds of guests from both sides, and the venue is beautifully decorated, courtesy Baz and Agatha.  
  
Speaking of, I look around trying to find my boyfriend. Penny's mum and I make eye contact as I scan the reception area. She quirks her eyebrow at me before pointing towards the bar. Just as I look over, Baz walks in carrying a crate of beer in each hand.   
  
He looks like an absolute dream, sleeves rolled up till his elbow, arms on display, hair tied in a messy bun and his flower printed dress pants clinging to his thighs. I realise I've been staring at him, a mini-tart raised halfway to my mouth, when he looks over and flicks an eyebrow.

I return his look with a quick smile. Baz just shakes his head and blushes. He wipes his hands on a rag and makes his way over to me.   
  
He rolls his eyes and says, "You're a useless boyfriend, Snow. You haven't complimented my hard work on the venue even once today."

I theatrically look around the place, head held high and pause before replying, " hmm... not bad work, Pitch. Maybe you can help out with decorating our wedding venue."

Baz snorts and bumps his shoulder into mine and I also crack up. For a couple who spent their first year together moping, every laugh now seems like making up for the lost time.   
  
Baz looks at his watch, "Have those two decided to skip their reception?" 

I look at my watch. Penny and Shepard are only 5 minutes late, "Let them be. It's their wedding."

Baz sneers in response, "I'm sure Bunce and Shepard are busy doing _unmentionable_ _things_ if their vows are anything to go by."

I can't help but snort with laughter, Baz can get down and dirty very quickly, but still feels uncomfortable saying things. By the look on Baz's face, I'm sure that he's understood why I'm laughing.   
  
He quickly changes the topic, "Speaking of, I'll have you know I've already prepared my vows."  
  
I groan and run my hands over my face. We haven't even decided the wedding date yet and he's ten steps ahead of me.   
  
Baz says, "Now, I don't expect you to write Latin poetry-"  
  
I look at him incredulously," _You wrote Latin poetry_???"  
  
Baz smirks and continues, " But please do not make some bad reference about my arse being a bomb."  
  
I rest my head on my hand, " I'm still processing the Latin poetry bit, so I can't even fully enjoy the fact that you remember at least one thing from the Brooklyn nine-nine binge."  
  
When the wedding planning had become especially hectic, Shepard dragged Penny and Baz in front of the T.v. one weekend to chill. They'd ended up watching my favourite American sitcom.   
  
Baz pats my arm in faux-comfort and said, " Will it make you feel better if I said that you can't make that reference because I've already decided to use it?"  
  
I groan and reply, " I think I'm going to faint from happiness."  
  
Just then a cheer goes up at the entrance, we turn around and watch as Penny and Shepard make their way in, looking radiant and happy.  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are always welcome


End file.
